When coordinate conversion is performed on images around a vehicle into overhead images or bird's-eye view images to display the converted images, three-dimensional objects are displayed with distortion. Therefore, it is difficult to determine how close the vehicle can access to the three-dimensional objects by seeing the overhead images. Accordingly, a device that corrects the distortion of three-dimensional objects generated by image conversion into overhead images, and displays corrected images has been proposed, for example (Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-147149 A, for example).